Harry Potter e as Relíquias do Poder
by James V Potter
Summary: O tempo é algo que não pode ser modificado, mas e se você tivesse a chance única de mudar o futuro da humanidade... Você o faria? Eles tomaram a perigosa decisão...


**Prólogo**

O caminho era íngreme e difícil. Em alguns pontos, a estrada era tortuosa e inclinada e tinha quase desaparecido pela neve que caia sem parar. A noite ficou totalmente escura sobre grandes nuvens e o vento que outrora quase levavam seus corpos juntos, começou a cessar e a neve começou a diminuir até quase parar.

Um grupo de sete pessoas cujas roupas negras podiam se ver muitos metros de distância naquele mar branco parou por um instante a fim de recuperar o fôlego daquela jornada que já demorava quase sete dias subindo sem parar pela aquela montanha.

- Vamos! Deixem de moleza!

A voz era mais fria que o local que onde estavam e se colocaram a andar sob os olhos vermelhos e irritados do líder.

Mas não tinham avançado mais que cem metros quando a tempestade retornou com sua fúria implacável renovada. O vento começava a assobiar e a tempestade se transformou numa nevasca que não permitia ver nada a um palmo em sua frente. Logo não havia nenhum integrante que não tinha dificuldade para prosseguir.

Começaram a ouvir ruídos sinistros vindo da escuridão que os envolvia. Podia ter sido apenas um truque do vento nas rachaduras e fendas da parede rochosa, mas o som era semelhante aos gritos agudos e gargalhadas alucinantes.

Pedras começavam a cair conforme os ruídos se intensificavam da encosta da montanha, zunindo sobre suas cabeças ou batendo contra a trilha ao lado deles de tempo em tempo.

- Finalmente chegamos!

Disse a voz fria que se adiantou um pouco a frente e tirou o capuz que cobria sua cabeça mostrando uma face mais branca que a neve que caia, com olhos grandes e vermelhos, um nariz chato como o das cobras e fendas no lugar das narinas.

Ele ergueu as mãos uma de cada lado do corpo acima de sua cabeça e na mão direita segurava sua varinha com força e nos longos dedos brancos da esquerda, encontrava um diamante do tamanho da palma de sua mão.

O diamante começou a brilhar em uma estranha cor negra quando apontou a varinha para ele e começou a recitar um encantamento que havia escutado uma vez antes de arrancar o coração do corpo do guardião de uma seita muito antiga cujo Merlin havia sido ao criador.

Sua voz começou a ficar mais rouca conforme sua voz começava a sobrepujar aquele som que ouviam. Começou a gritar e o diamante começou a pulsar igual a um coração e o brilho negro desapareceu e no lugar apenas restou um estranho desenho arcaico dourado.

Assim que a última nota do encantamento findou, o lugar em que estavam começou a tremer no começo bem calmo, mas logo já parecia um terremoto e tudo em volta começava a desmoronar e todos caíram em um imensurável abismo.

Seis diferentes gritos de desespero e pavor puderam ser ouvidos enquanto sumiam de vista envoltos pelas trevas, e apenas o que carregava o novo diamente pulsante tinha um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto.

Já caiam há vários minutos quando retornaram a ouvir aquela voz sinistra murmurando outra vez coisas estranhas que, aparentemente, ninguém entendia.

Um brilho, de repente, apareceu onde imaginaram ser o final do buraco cegando temporariamente todos, seguido de um alto grito grave assustando alguns dos integrantes daquela comitiva.

Quando os olhos começavam a se acostumar com aquele brilho e conseguiram ver onde estavam caindo, alguns lançaram feitiços tentando impedir seu choque, porém apenas dois conseguiram ficar de pé.

As pedras que formavam a parede eram negras como a noite sem luar, de formas e aspectos irregulares como se tivessem sido pregadas em seu lugar de qualquer jeito na hora em que estavam sendo construído aquele lugar e, diferentemente do local acima deles, lá era muito quente e o cheiro de mofo e podridão impregnavam o ambiente quase que impedindo a respiração de qualquer coisa por ali.

A única fonte de luz era uma pequena esfera que flutuava a alguns centímetros do teto na parede mais afastada de onde estavam e era de uma fissura nas pedras dali que emanava uma forte tensão da magia das trevas que protegia o ambiente que muitos almejaram alcançar, mas que falhavam logo no inicio da peregrinação das trevas.

- Que lugar é esse, Milorde? – Belatriz Lestrange falou passando sua mão pelo rosto limpando-o do suor que escorria sem parar.

- Quieta Bela! Vá ajudar aqueles imprestáveis.

Exclamou o homem irritado enquanto passava pelos corpos que estavam estendidos no chão respirando com grande dificuldade por entre os gemidos de dor.

A esfera de luz começou a se movimentar de cima para baixo e inflava e contraia em um ciclo perfeito e cada vez mais rápido enquanto Voldemort aproximava mais e mais daquela parede.

Mirou a varinha na direção da luz e murmurou outros sons estranhos que os que estavam ali não conseguiram entender nenhuma palavra qualquer.

Virou-se para os seis que estavam parados atrás de si e falou com sua voz mais fria que o normal com seus olhos vermelhos carregados de ódio e trevas:

- Mirem na luz amarela e repitam juntos sem parar: "Arüak bùariks zuntäg perïthg ảựớkatu pirmatum!".

Um coro com várias vozes diferentes começou a ser ouvido repetindo a mesma frase entrando em sincronia com o brilho dourado que começava a preencher os pequenos espaços entre as pedras da parede.

Voldemort colocou o diamante em um pequeno ponto dourado que havia surgido bem no centro e se afastou começando a murmurar palavras esquecidas que nem mesmo ele sabia o que significavam, porém não se importou com isso.

O dourado das paredes começou a escorrer em direção ao centro do chão como se fosse à água líquida num tranquilo riacho passando pelas sete pessoas que ainda murmuravam suas partes sem se importar com a sensação gelada que começava a subir por suas pernas quando entraram em contado com aquele estranho líquido.

As setes vozes suavam cada vez mais alta e mais forte como se estivessem acompanhando uma melodia que não se podia ouvir.

O diamente trincou.

Tudo escureceu.

Uma risada de satisfação interrompeu o silêncio que reinou após tudo o que passaram.

Uma luz violeta começou a brilhar lentamente onde o diamante se encontrava revelando que o local onde estava havia mudado completamente.

Roxas como as fontes de luz, as paredes estavam incrivelmente retas, runas antigas e desenhos estranhos estavam desenhados ofuscando o brilho delas. O chão e o teto haviam ganhado uma forma hexagonal e eram inteiramente de ouro e pedras preciosas continuavam os desenhos das paredes.

No centro daquela sala, um pedestal de mármore negro elevava um coração que tinha uma cicatriz grande em forma de raio e este descansava ali em cima.

- Aos seus lugares!

Nem precisou ter minar de falar, e todos os comensais que estavam ali se dirigiram a um dos cantos da sala enquanto Voldemort caminhava em direção ao centro.

Puxou uma adaga de prata de dentro de sua veste e em seu pulso fez um corte e deixou cair seu sangue livremente no pequeno suporte que estava em baixo do coração até que este ficasse submergido.

O corte começou a se fechar sozinho sem deixar nenhuma marca de sua existência e a voz de Voldemort começou a ser ouvida:

- Arüak bùariks zuntäg perïthg ảựớkatu pirmatum! Bucado perinwär luguidch Cèramës. Jeteg mitỗg longs pasdüro orữtog meting fus wertug kaìna. Arüak bùariks zuntäg perïthg ảựớkatu pirmatum!

Enquanto falava o coração começou a brilhar e lentamente começou a absorver todo aquele sangue que o envolvia e começou a pulsar e flutuar cada vez mais alto e ia diminuindo de tamanho.

Uma voz a direita de voldemort começou a falar:

- Bằruak pasdüro orữtog meting fus wertug kaìna...

Outra voz foi ouvida:

- Mètrök baruak bằruak pasdüro orữtog meting fus wertug kaìna...

E outra:

- Eliöt mètrök baruak bằruak pasdüro orữtog meting fus wertug kaìna...

E mais uma:

- Yỉnw mètrök baruak bằruak pasdüro orữtog meting fus wertug kaìna...

E mais outra:

- Frǎgh yỉnw mètrök baruak bằruak pasdüro orữtog meting fus wertug kaìna...

E uma outra:

- Frǎgh jkrai frǎgh yỉnw mètrök baruak bằruak pasdüro orữtog meting fus wertug kaìna.

Quando a última voz terminou de falar, o coração desapareceu do lugar onde estava e eles simplesmente foram varridos daquele lugar por uma imensa ventania que havia surgido do nada sendo jogados para fora daquele buraco caindo, todos, na neve.

- Rabicho! – Voldemort exclamou irritado levantando-o pelo pescoço – Você arruinou tudo o que levei anos para aperfeiçoar!

- Me... Desculpe... Milorde – Falava enquanto tentava buscar ar encarando aqueles olhos cheios de raiva – Eu farei... Qualquer coisa para... Corrigir esse erro... Piedade!

- A sua segunda chance já se esgotou há muito tempo.

Voldemort falou tão baixo que até mesmo Rabicho teve dificuldades para escutar e soltou este de suas mãos e se virou caminhando daquele corpo que tremia de medo e frio.

Dez passos à frente, os olhos vermelhos miraram os olhos cheios de medo do servo que tentava se levantar, porém este logo perdeu o equilíbrio caindo desacordado quando um feitiço laranja acertou em seu peito.

- Levem esse traste para o castelo. Vivo. Nagini finalmente terá o presentinho que ela sempre quis.

Falou friamente para os seus seis servos restantes e depois aparatou dali para desespero dos comensais que não conseguiram fazer o mesmo e tiveram que procurar o caminho de volta no meio daquele imenso oceano branco sem fim.


End file.
